Second Chances
by Urooj
Summary: There are people who are lucky enough to have second chances. Rei has been given a second chance to confess to Minako how she feels...but can she? One-shot.


**Second Chances**

**By: Urooj**

* * *

Second chances are rarely given.

Only those who are lucky can have them.

But I have one this time. I have a second chance to tell her how I feel…

But can I?

* * *

"Mars?" I'm pulled out of my thoughts and I look at her. Across the table is Aino Minako, Japan's number one idol. Her soft brunette hair flows gently past her shoulder and her brown eyes look curiously at me, gently inspecting. She may not have realized, but she tilts her head to the side a bit when she's inspecting you, making her look innocent and adorable at the same time.

My heart starts beating faster and I fidget with my hand.

_I did call her to meet me here at this café…_

Pushing my milkshake away, I looked at her and opened my mouth...

Only to close it right away. Damn those brown eyes of hers. They just turned my insides into goo.

This is a bad case of love sickness. _Not that I've ever experienced it before._

Minako gives me a genuinely confused look. I look away.

"Did you forget how to speak?" She teases and gives me a small smile.

I glare at her, but there's a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

I try again.

_It's not like we're given second chances every day._

"H-How have you been?" I stutter and cringe. What is wrong with me?

She looks surprised too, not expecting such a question…or was it my stutter?

"You just saw me yesterday at the wedding…" She answered skeptically and then clears her throat. "But I'm fine. If it's my illness, all traces have been removed so I can continue to do what I do best."

She gives me a dazzling smile and I can't help but melt.

Damn it. Does every cliché possible have to happen with her right now? Brown eyes melting my insides…smile making m-

"What about you Rei?"

I look up at her, my train of thought broken, and try to sound as casually as possible.

"I think I'll be returning here now since I've completed my training in Kyoto. It was nice there. The city is fully of history and yet so much spiritual energy. I felt somewhat oddly in peace there." I smiled softly and looked at her.

I must be imagining it because it looks like she's having a hard time breathing.

"Minako?" I ask, concerned something is wrong. "What's wrong?"

She must have seen the panic on my face, because her expression immediately changed to neutral.

"Nothing." She says quietly.

Things are a little awkward now. I can't understand why the mood is so tense.

_She's fidgeting._

"How much do you remember of our past life?" Minako asks.

Past life again?

"Not a lot," I confess. "I remember bits and parts but mostly only feelings."

She looks at me. "Do you feel that our past life can influence how we feel today?"

I sighed. Not this again. "Yes, if we let it but-"

She cut me off. "I know how you feel about our past life, Rei."

She looks a little sad.

I frown slightly. If there's one thing I remember from my past life, it's that Mars had intense feelings for Venus but that does not define how I feel for her now.

Mars was not given a chance to confess her feelings to Venus. I was not either previously when Minako succumbed to her illness. But now, I do have the chance. Why am I not using it?

My heart is beating so fast that I feel like Minako could probably hear it but I have to try.

I can't bear to see her sad.

"Minako," I stand up, sit next to her in her booth, reach out for her hand and take it in mine. I watch her eyes widen and her body tense. "I know that…" I look in her eyes, those soft brown eyes, looking so scared and slightly sad. I trail off.

Damn it.

I shake my head and try again. I'm determined to do this right.

I give her a determined look.

"I refuse to let my past life influence my decision now; however that does not mean lessons cannot be learned from my predecessor's experience."

I swallow and continue, my hands tightening around hers. I can see she's having a hard time breathing again because she's taking in deeper breaths.

"Mars had strong feelings for Venus back then," I say, and look away. Minako gasps softly. "She didn't have a chance to tell Venus because she was scared. She was also not given a second chance."

I look back at her. "I've always felt this sort of connection with you. It was different and I didn't understand why. You made me feel weird. It was as I was constantly battling two conflicting feelings inside myself, trying to push one of them down. After you died-" I choked, taking a deep breath before continuing. Her dying was always hard. Minako's thumb started tracing little circles on my hand.

She stayed silent, watching me and allowing me to finish. I was grateful.

"After you died, I was pretty lost. Those feelings weren't conflicting anymore because I was so sad." I paused, remembering that always caused bile to rise in my throat.

"But you came back," I looked at her hopefully. "Mars in my previous life was not given a second chance, Minako. But I've been given one. Mars' feelings for Venus, does not influence how I feel for you." Minako sat up straight but it was now or never.

"My past life did teach me a lesson. I can't put things off. I need to be open with things that are important." My hands are sweaty so I release hers, close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I have feelings for you. Strong feelings, I don't know what they are but if I-" And suddenly I was cut off by warm lips on mine.

Everything stopped. Those lips are the only thing I can feel.

They are so soft and so gentle.

And then they are gone and I move forward to chase them.

Only to realize a few seconds after what I am doing.

I straighten and clear my throat, thoroughly embarrass.

Minako gives a small laugh.

"Rei, look at me." I comply and look at her. She has tender expression on her face.

"Venus loved Mars in the past." My heart started its beating marathon. "She didn't have the courage to tell Mars because she did not know how Mars felt. But being given a second chance, I can't make the same mistake she did."

Minako takes my hand in hers. "I love you." She says and waits patiently.

I stare dumbly at her.

She loves me?

She loves me?

Oh my kami! She loves me!

Previous Mars is probably jumping around too right now.

"I…" I start to confess back but stop.

I know I have strong feelings for her but I don't know what they are. I look at her helplessly.

She rolls her eyes and gives me an exasperated look, a smile forming on her lips. She gathers me roughly in her arms and I squeak a bit.

Settling down in her arms I can't help but feel how right this is. My heart beats fast, but I feel safe. I lay my head down on her shoulder and she sighs.

"Take your time, Rei." She starts but doesn't look at me. "I can wait for you to see how you feel for me."

She finally looks at me and smiles softly. "At least I have some hope for now."

I feel my cheeks warm slightly and I nod, content to just stay like this right now.

She does too it seems, because she pulls me closer and we continue to cuddle.

Not all of us are given second chances but I was given one. If this is how my second chance starts out, then it's okay. Sooner or later, I'll figure out what I feel for her.

But I feel like I already know.

Maybe.

Just a little more time.

So I can be ready to tell her that I lov-

"Stupid Martian genes." Minako mutters to herself.

"Hey!"

* * *

One-shot. Tehee!

Has anyone ever thought that Rei's feelings for Minako might be one-sided given how Minako acts in the PGSM?


End file.
